


×°Assassin's Creed Utopia°×

by Mayybae



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bit of everything, Blood, Cheating, Confessions, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Imagines, Love, Love Letters, NSFW, One-Shots, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Scenarios, Sexual Content, Smut, Soul Bond, Violence, reader - Freeform, soul mates, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayybae/pseuds/Mayybae
Summary: Just a bunch of trashy One-Shots written and thought up by my silly self. I hope y'all enjoy my madness of an over imaginative mind~





	1. Modern!Assassin's x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to start stoof off I'm pretty sure my lil thingies here I post will be trashy over the top bullshit. With a few grammatical (or loads of) errors cause I'm a tad slow. Anyhooting this first one I wanna say I planned out to the end. Kinda? So ya other than that well every single one will have a plot note sorta if I can think of one for everything I post just to let ya know. :)
> 
> What's in stored in this one-shot its during modern day(probably gonna do another shorter one) and reader_chan is spoiled and comforted by all the lovely assassin's and each of them has something special(sweet or silly) only they do to ya.
> 
> So without further ado, ENJOY!

You felt beyond  _exhausted_. There wasn't any other word you could, or cared to think of, to be used to express how tired you felt. The energy that had kept you going at the start of your busy week, seemed to fade the closer your off days from both work and school approached. You'd been lucky they had correspondingly fell on the same exact days, or you'd likely be as dry as a prune with little to no patience for rude customers, sassy bosses and professors alike.

You sighed once more lifting your head up to see the familiar apartment building seem closer than before. You couldn't wait to sink deep in your tub using a bath bomb you were saving for occasions like these.

Only  **one**  problem you hoped wouldn't pop up.

Was your unorthodox, handsome-very handsome neighbors. Okay maybe friends fit better considering how fond you had become over them all. It seemed your whole floor was testosterone filled it was near suffocating. Still you were resilient to their antics thankfully enough. 

You walked through the gate stopping at the mail box wall jamming your key into the hole to get your few papers. As you fought with the horriblely rusted lock, that seemed to be only yours did you sigh loudly hearing a very usual voice in the lobby with you. Silently you cursed under your breath, raising one of your legs while you tugged to open the metal container. A loud whistle reaches your ears adding to your cluster of mixed emotions.

"Christ! Fucking lock!" You shout dropping your leg and blew air through your mouth, it moved the few stray strands of hairs that came to frame your face back.

" _Signora_ , why so distraught?" The Italian accent teasing you. It didn't help at all your slowly crumbling mood.

Clenching and unclenching your fist.

Someone reaches over your head pulling the box open like nothing. You sigh in relief leaning against whoever had helped you briefly.

"Thank you-", you pause tilting your head up to see Shay staring down at you already, you smile weakly "Shay." He gives a nod of understanding then looked over at Ezio with a serious look.

"Ezio," you turned to him and he perked up hearing his name form on your tongue, " _Si_?" "Bite me asshole..." You grumble out taking pleasure in seeing how his smile began to fade. You walked by quickly to catch the elevator up hearing Shay reprimand him for his teasing at you yet again. You gave a small smile hearing how Shay could tell you were so worn out. He was as much a sweetheart to you since you'd both met. The metal doors separated at the seventh floor, greeting you there was Arno.

"Y/N." He spoke your name moving into the space with you, he reached his arm out to keep the doors open for you. 

"Arno." You say back with a soft hi and got off waving to him, you made a quick escape into your apartment determined not to be stopped or have to socialize anymore. 

The door snapped shut loudly behind you, enveloped in darkness still you remembered the lay out enough to maneuver about freely. You disposed of your coat and shoulder bag on the couch, touching the cool walls just a tad till you reached the room at the end. Perhaps you didn't memorize the space quite as well cause you almost fell over a chair groaning in discontent, you shoved it away falling back on the plush mattress dressed by a thick comforter. You moan happily nearly forgetting about that bath you'd been planning since the journey from work to home.

Snapping your eyes open wide in the darkness you willed sleep away rolling onto the floor with a soft grunt, you crawl the rest of the way to the bathroom door. You fumbled to reach the handle once you did you cracked the door some slipping your hand in to find the light switch. The door still being closed died down the burn the brightness would cause your eyes, you crawled in the small space and set to have that bath.

°•°•°•°

Ezio was certainly displeased with not only being spoken to how he was by you, but also Shay getting on him as well wasn't the fun he had in mind. He only meant to get your usual blushing reaction at his teasing. As he sat mulling in thought he knew something was up with you to be so tired.

"Signore, Y/N isn't feeling well is she? Not like her normal self si?" Shay turned around nodding seeming in deep thought himself.

"It would seem Y/N is on the verge of a break down." 

"No!" Ezio howled standing up just when the elevator dinged and Arno came stepping out his eyes trained to the book he was reading. The two men eyes Arno with questions.

"What is it?" He replied when they didn't speak.

"How did Y/N seem to you on your way down?" Shay asked finally.

"Out of it why?" Arno shut the book and looked up eyes locking with Shay, then he tilted his head to eye Ezio as if he was the cause. The Italian was just about to object to what his fellow assassin was mid assuming. Just then the double glass doors creaked opening revealing more of their fellow assassin's carrying groceries and other supplies that seemed odd for normal people to hold onto.

"Something wrong laddies?" Edward probbed lowering the brown bag he was carryin.

"It's Y/N. Shay says she's about to have a break down..." Connor and Altaïr shared similar glances.

"Again? So what do you all suppose we do?" Ezio scrunched up his nose hearing the tribal man say  _'again'_ was that simply saying all of them knew  **EXCEPT**  him!? 

"I suggest we cheer the little lass up, I'd hate to see her like  _that_ so you lads in?" Edward offered and they all nodded moving into the spacious elevator to drop off the groceries, while plotting as a whole.

°•°•°•°

You sunk lower in the warm water feeling it ease your nerves and slowly making the walls you'd put around yourself crumble. You didn't get why some people were so judgemental and rude at times, you weren't the tough, strong built exterior everyone said you were. The water flowed around your cheeks, sloshing gently you blinked rapidly as a stray tear came falling down.

"You need a hand there, love?" You jumped frightened, when you looked up there was Jacob Frye in all his charming enchantment a slight turn of his lips flashing a lopsided smirk. The heat rushes to your cheeks realizing he was in your bathroom, and most alarming is you had no idea how or when he'd gotten in there.  **Or how long he was there for!**  Then a alarming scream came rumbling out your throat as you threw anything you could at him.

"Easy does it, love! You'll hurt somebody!"

"That's the point!  **I'm trying to hurt you!** " You shouted throwing even more objects till the younger Frye twin ran away. Hurriedly while you had a moments reprieve you wrapped the towel around yourself tightly then another for insurance measure. The knob creaked turning slowly, you launched your body against it to keep it shut.

"Jacob Frye so help me! I'll tear you a new one if you try to come in here again!" 

"Hate to disappoint you but it's not me." 

Slowly you creaked the door open to see striking gold eyes looking alarmed, yet calmed at the same time it was Altaïr. You exited the bathroom to see Edward and Connor had caught the unruly culprit of your scream.

"Dress first, I think Connor and Edward would like a word with you first we'll all be outside."  _All_? What on earth did that mean you pondered. Just who all came running to your aid? When it was just a false alarm, just mister Frye and his usual random visits he gave you with a earth shattering heart attack. You swore each time he did you'd lost some years of your life span, thanks to him. Still he never believes, let alone listens to a word you utter at him. With the room now empty and swallowed in silence you went ahead and dressed in some relaxing pajamas for the night and dried your hair with the second towel. Slowly you popped your head out of your bed room door to see the place was illuminated with light now, you weren't sleeping till later for sure.

"There she is." You peak up from underneath your hair at Edward along with his grandson Connor, "Yep?..." You replied unsure as they coaxed you out of your safe haven.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" You looked between the two.

"Well ugh let's see.... Who's been putting our poppet in the dumps?" Edward's hand came to cup your chin lifting your head up, his deep azure eyes searching your f/c eyes for the answer. You could see how worried he was and deeply disturbed by whoever was causing you discomfort. Slowly your eyes shifted to Connor's his were gentle, and just as concerned for you. Then it began to dawn on you, had everyone known? That you weren't feeling mentally in a good place? Did they all come unannounced to rescue you, from you? Then you saw blurrily as Edward and Connor's brows drew together in a furrow. God did you want to laugh but it seemed all the overwhelming emotions you'd kept pent up inside were rushing out too fast. Like someone turned the faucet in your eyes open, letting open the flood gates. 

And you just cried.

You cried cause you felt you didn't deserve the kindness that made up all of these handsome men you called friends. You didn't have the right to worry them about your mental or emotional standing. Yet here they were, they never failed to come to your aid since you'd met them. 

Suddenly you were wrapped up in warmth, strong arms cradling you to their chest as if they let go you'd break. Maybe even be lost to them. That made you cry even harder scrunching your small hands into their hoodie for dear life.

"There, there let it out..." Edward whispered rubbing your back soothingly.

"Y/N, we'd never leave you okay? We promise you'll always be apart of us. We love you so if anyone hurts you they'd better be ready to face our wrath." Connor whispered.

"Hell hath no fury like us lass!" Ed added and you cracked a smile. Sniffling, listening to Connor whisper more sweet nothings to ease your fragile heart. As you peeled yourself from Connor you blushed at the snot and tear stain on his clothing. 

"Let me, your washing machines in here Y/N?" Altaïr appeared gesturing to the hoodie Connor wore, which you now felt responsible for ruining. You'd watched as Al went maneuvering around your house with care. He must've taken care to every little detail about you that made your heart swell again in love for all of them at their own reasons. It didn't seem to end either as you walked out into the living room wiping at your eyes. Shay was busy cleaning up the place without a complaint, you looked to the kitchen seeing Arno the  _king of cooking_ , working with Jacob the  _worst at cooking_. And Jacob Frye didn't even know how to cook but he was doing his damned hardest for you. You were conflicted on who to hug first so, you turned around and hugged Ed first.

"Ed, thank you." You mumbled he chuckles his chest rumbling beneath you.

"Anything for you, if I can see that dazzling smile I'd do it again lass in a heart beat." You felt your cheeks warm and a grin permanently sticks on your face. Boy him and the compliments. When you pulled away and turned around Shay was glaring darts at Ezio who adorned a smirk.

"I must say Mia bella, the vast collection of lingerie you don't own is frightening. Shall we go shopping?" You rolled your eyes at Ezio as he ever continued to be flirtatious, you tilted your head slightly wondering if it ever worked on girls either.

"No it usually doesn't Y/N." Shay answered as if reading your mind. You started to laugh as Ezio caught on and began shouting obscene words in his language which Shay replied in his own neither of them understanding the others insult. Neither did you, still the entertainment was welcomed.

"She smiles again!" You squeal being picked up in the air by Shay, Edward and Connor took over cleaning up as Altaïr returned instructing them on how to clean your house the way you liked it allowing Shay to get his spoiling time in for you. You didn't object at all being in his arms bridal style, instead you wrapped your arms around his neck sitting up and leaned against his chin.

"Shay" you start and he glances down while he sat on the sofa, "who's idea was this?" You ask now focused on playing with his ponytail.

"All of ours, is it working?" You sit back admiring his features running your thumb over the scar he fashioned.

"Yes..." You whisper happily.

"Good."

"Times up Shay hand her over!" Arno exclaimed rushing out the kitchen as Altaïr did to watch Jacob, "Don't destroy our master piece Frye or I'll have your head!" He threatened playfully all the englishman could do was sneer at him. Shay lifted you gently and sat you down on the sofa alone, you nearly pouted not being held in his arms or in his lap. He felt  _safe_ , every form that word gave. It was Shay.

Your thoughts didn't linger long when nimble fingers came to tickle your sides. You gasped shocked only for your body to replace it with giggles. Arno was relentless as you kicked your legs, flaying your arms to trying and stop his. But he was way too skillful and quick you couldn't keep up properly. One minute he's tickling just under your arms, then your feet! Only to go for your sides again. He must've broken you cause you were laughing like no tomorrow, tears leaked from the corner of your eyes.

"P-please! Arn-o!!" You whine in a weak attempt. He always seemed to obsess with tickling you whenever he could. Finding your weak spots was his true goal.

"Who's the best?" He jokes.

"Y-y-you areew!" You laugh jumping up and then he was off you. You sighed breathing heavily thankful for the welsh man came to your aid.

"Back to cooking ya sly devil!" You pushed your hair back sitting up straight as you held your sore sides.

"You can't tickle me for a week now Arno! Promise me!" You called out to him, he flashed a smirk, "No promises." You groaned flopping over Edward's lap.

"Just kill me now!"

"Being a little dramatic don't you think?" He grabbed your nose pinching softly you snorted a laugh smacking his hand away, not before catching his own big smile he had too. You'd just spent who knew how long crying, then laughing and was having them all clean your dirty ass apartment. You were so busy you never had the time to clean honestly. It sucked Ezio got a nice look at your underwear, he was certain to tease you loads in the coming future but right now it didn't matter. The said man took a seat on the sofa pulling your legs over his lap and started to massage your feet. You'd refused him many times till he got you to cave when his expert fingers dipped into a especially sensitive bundle of tense nerves. By the time he was working on your knees you were half asleep turned on your side curled against Edward who too was asleep.

"Sleep Mia Bella we will wake you later." You nod sleepily hugging Edward's side a little tighter again and gave into the comforts of subconsciousness. 

°•°•°•°

"Oi! Y/N, wake up!" You frowned rolling over and slapping your hand over the persons face completely. You squeezed their cheeks between you fingers to keep them quiet giving a slow shhhhh. Snickers could be heard around you.

"Come on Y/N he worked so hard for you too." You peaked an eye open to see Jacob's pouting face.

"He did what?" You ask still half asleep, brain not fully awake yet. You still didn't grasp why all of these guys were in your apartment. Then the memories came flashing back you stared into Jacob's hazel eyes letting go of his face.

"Sorry." 

"Tch, you don't get any now not like I care if you starve." Jacob stood up to his full height, you followed sitting up hurriedly as your nostrils caught a wiff of the meal. Your stomach growled loudly and you frowned up at him.

"Don't look at me, love my cookings horrible it may kill you.."

"Don't listen to the bloke for once it isn't awful." You jumped up hearing the sound of the older twins voice, you launched yourself into her arms.

"Evie! When did you get here!?"

"Not too long ago. Arno rang my cell. Actually they all did saying it was miracle that Jacob managed to make something delicious. Overstated I assume but I'm busy I can only stay to get some and head out. I'm sorry." Her eyebrows drew up sadly she clearly wanted to stay with you all, so you didn't wanna make it harder on her to go.

"Ah don't worry this is nothing we can do it again when you're free at your place?"

"Please I don't know how you managed to get them all to work so well together and to clean this place but mine needs serious help!" You both laughed.

"She's not joking her place is a right mess." Jacob teased.

"Cane it! Now I've got to go don't spoil her too much boys!" Arno passed her a container of the food and she was out the door as fast as she showed.

"So let's eat?" You turn to Jacob he sighs nodding not able to deny you anymore he was curious to hear your response. You leaned back on the chair with a content sigh.

"Wow.... Jacob this was amazing." He grinned arrogantly you rolled your eyes.

"Thanks Arno, Al for making sure he didn't burn us alive or smoke us to death." You said to the two with matching gold eyes they nodded with smiles.

"Was my pleasure." Arno replied.

"It wasn't mine." Altaïr mumbled.

You got up to go to the TV when Edward had lunged for you taking you down onto the sofa, you yelp the cushions breaking your fall. 

"Ed what the hell!?" You shout.

"Can't let ya touch the TV its a surprise!" He yelled back as you both ended up tumbling to the ground he broke the fall and rolled over so his back collided with the coffee table. He was protecting you, but your mission was to turn on the TV, it cause you both to start a full on play fight war. You crawled for the TV so close to hitting the power button when he caught your sides and drags you back towards him. You sat up and yanked a pillow smacking him back off of you. In the mist of your play wrestingly you could hear Arno, Al and Shay betting on who'd win. While Ezio and Jacob seemed to switch between who they were rooting to win. At some point you caught Connor recording it all throwing your guard off Ed had put himself on top of you while you're laying belly first. He was heavy as can be and impossible to move, though you attempted and failed struggling under him.

"Get offffff!" You shout laughing and laid there.

"Do you give up" Ed teased.

"Don't give up Y/N!" Jacob cheered for you.

"She's gonna give up!" Ezio teased and you gritted your teeth laying your cheek to the cool floor, then you saw it the remote to the TV under the sofa.

"You know what Ed you lose!" 

"Hm?" You reached under the couch grabbed the remote and pointed it to the TV hitting the power button before he could stop you. You breathed raggedly out of breath.

"Yes yes! I beat you!" You cheered then slowly stopped seeing a bunch of pictures on the screen of you from today with them all. That's why Connor has been recording just awhile ago. And the messages on the screen warmed your heart to no end.

_"I'm here if you always need me just call..." -Altair_

_"Signora, I can't help but tease you, you're so precious to me more than anything else." -Ezio_

_"Poppet, no one can be more enchanting than you. You're the finest treasure I have." -Edward_

_"I cry when you cry. And I smile when you smile. Do smile more for me. That looks best on you." -Connor_

_"You're ours to protect rely on me or any of us when you need to!" -Shay_

_"You're a handful but you're our handful." -Arno_

_"I'd do anything and everything for you, love." -Jacob_

_"Don't be swindled or swooned too much by these blokes" -Evie_

As they faded away from the screen the video over, you couldn't form words. You slid slowly to your knees as your feet tucked under your bottom. The room was eerily silent as the boys tried to gauge you reaction, they heard you sniffle and rushed to check. To there confirmation you were indeed crying. Ezio pulled you into his lap your back meeting his hard chest and you clutched your hands over your eyes tighter sobs shaking your whole.

"Why the tears Y/N?' He called you by name and you felt all of them hug each other along with you. Some way or shape of form they'd managed to find some way to hold onto you with at least one of their hands. You sobbed against Altaïr's shoulder.

"B-because.." You started with shakey words that Shay shushed you allowing you time to calm down enough to talk.

"I've been alone.... For so long, I didn't think anyone would care, or that I'd matter... Years I remember thinking of ending it all. That no one would miss me. But now I can't even bare to think of die or doing that. When I've got you all, I don't want to go anywhere without you all." They all sighed or took a deep breath. Ezio's hold on your waist tightened considerably. Edward held the back of your neck firmly. Altair's just below your armpit. Connor over your shoulder. Arno your right elbow. Shay's palm pressed to your back steadily somehow it had slipped between you and Ezio. And lastly Jacob who was cupping your cheek.

"I've never felt so loved and needed. Wanted ever! Thank you guys so much." Then nodded silently accepting your thanks without a word. Then they all each moved away letting you go. Your body almost stung from their embrace, from seven guys all bigger than you then yup you were bound to feel a slight sting.

"How's bout a movie?" Jacob offered, going to your array of collections.

"First." You starts wiping your eyes clean one final time. Then you lunged into Ezio's arms cuddling close.

"Gotta finish my thank you hugs!" Ezio wrapped his arms around you and held you close squeezing you tightly adding to the blissful sting. Next was Arno, then Altaïr, and lastly Jacob from behind as he was busying finding a movie it caught him off guard. His hands fit over yours you could imagine the smirk on his face.

You all found a comfortable spot in the room the table moved out of the way so the boys had leg room. You took a cushion and sat on the floor between Arno's legs he knew exactly why. Then Altaïr stole the left side beside you and Connor your right. They'd hardly gotten to be around you all day so now they stole the opportunity. Jacob sneakily sat between your legs and laid his head back against your stomach. Up on the cough beside Arno was Shay and Ezio. Edward was laying at the foot of Jacob quite comfortable all alone with free space. As the movie progressed one of them each fell asleep. Shay was the first to crash, then Edward and Jacob. Altaïr was fading on and off to sleep when he finally gave up his head leaned against your shoulder heavily but was more than okay with you. You reached a hand up ruffling his hair affectionately, in his almost fully asleep state he turned to kiss your palm and was sound asleep after. You knew it wqa typical for Al it was like he slept best with you near by or around he always did everytime you two sat next to one another. Connor's head was drooping while you leaned your head atop Al's. The soothing petting Arno was known to do when you sat in front or next to him was relaxing you faster than normal too.

"Goodnight." Connor mumbled kissing your forehead and nuzzled his cheek against your messy hair. Ezio seemed to crash as soon as the credits hit something about a bet with Arno if he could stay awake till the end. Arno's motions in your hair as against your scalp lessened and you both fell asleep at the same time.

°•°•°•°

When you woke up you tried to move only you couldn't. All around you were the boys, Al had his arms around your waist snug, Connor had an arm over your shoulder which would explain why your head was leaning on his shoulder now and Altaïr's head was on yours. Jacob seemed to have shuffled lower in his sleep and took ahold of your thigh you thanked the stars you wore pajama sweats and not the shorts you'd planned to. As you tilted your head up Arno was laying back his head on the back of the sofa, Ezio was hunched forward he was sure to reget it when he woke. Shay was sprawled out his legs stretched over Arno's lap and his head turned side ways on the armrest. Funny enough Edward moved in closer scooter Conner's legs aside and hugged the bottom part of your leg like a pillow. You wanted to laugh so loud thinking how sore you'd all be for falling asleep where and how you did. But you didn't wanna wake them they looked too peaceful to you. You were kinda glad you moved into this apartment building, to have met them. You snuggled down closer in the blanket and went back to sleep feeling the happiest you've never felt before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to let ya know what they all did that only they did to reader is:
> 
> Altaïr - falls asleep on her, remembers lil details.  
> Ezio - teases, smooth talker/flirt  
> Connor - whispers sweet nothings, kisses on the forehead  
> Edward - random compliments, play fighting  
> Arno - pets hair, tickles  
> Shay - carries her, helpful  
> Jacob - random visits, tries to cook
> 
> I looked at a list of cute or endearing things guys do that girls like n randomly picked two each for em all. Hope ya liked hehe I know I did sorry if they weren't rly in character I know I suck T-T
> 
> Anyways look forward to sum song one shots ;)


	2. Altaïr!Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First song oneshot for Alty the song is called 'Whisper' by Crywolf. Reader_chan has been an informant of Altaïr for years they grew up together, although your loyalty is with the creed you can't help your overwhelming feelings for Altaïr each time he comes back hurt worse than the last.

_I won't forget you my love_

_You're trapped in my mind_

_And I hold you from time to time_

_You are a whisper my love_

_I feel you inside of the shivers that run through my blood_

You sat quietly within the haven, drowning out the excess noise outside. Too immersed in the line of texts your eyes roved over, it had reached a rather peculiar point. Your eyes squint together; narrowing, as you focused harder nibbling at your finger nail. Only for the harsh landing of strong muscles meeting the wooden floor to startle you out of the book.

_I won't forget you my love_

_You're trapped in my mind_

_And I hold you from time to time_

_You are a whisper my love_

_I feel you inside of the shivers that run through my blood_

The plates splinter and groan under the assassin's weight, your eyes widen to the size of saucers. Then you were up and running around the desk to his side, kneelt down, helping him up on your side, sharing in his weight now. He was stumbling unsteady, blood gushing out onto the new carpet but you could care less. Cautiously you looked up at Altair he was pale, jaw taunt as he held in the pain. In a sense he looked like hell froze over. As if he himself went knocking on deaths door daily. Gently you guide him to a chair, he all but slumps in, ragged breaths in-out, in-out of his lips.

_I won't forget you my -_

A mili-second passes, then you ran for the treatment items you had stocked up on for this exact purpose. You crumble at his feet with multiple items, separating them, while he began to divest himself so you could patch his wounds.

_I hold you from time to time_

_I feel you inside of my mind_

The room was shrouded in stiff silence while you gently swabbed his wounds with alcohol. Your eyes would drift ever briefly up at Altaïr only to meet his golden eyes intense stare. It made you return your sights promptly to the various healed over scars and fresh cuts and stabs adding to his sculpted body.

_It's a quiet voice that no one hears_

_It's a silent wish to have no fear_

_It's a quiet voice that no one hears_

You didn't know why he was staring at you so strongly, but it unsettled your nerves that were already frazzled. You and Al shared history that went a long ways. And with the recent events and assassinations he took on. He'd return to you his trusty informant looking beaten worse than the last. In truth; yes he was a renowned swords-man and assassin alike, who could take care of himself-but was he invincible to death not likely.

_(Emalyn: I never knew that you could sing so softly)_

_It's a silent wish to have no fear_

As the last of the sliced flesh was stitched shut by your skilled nimble fingers, you sat back on your legs staring at the blood smeared along your hands. This image always shook you, made you imagine things of the future. Things that already had began to haunt you in your sleep and thoughts. Thinking Al had sat still for too long you feared the worst, throwing your head back to see him. He was still watching you tiredly, a soft groan broke the silence and your resolve completely.

_(Emalyn: I feel you tremble as we're lying down)_

_It's a quiet voice that no one hears_

The tears swelled up, threatening to spill over as you cast your sights away from him so he couldn't see your weakness show. A single tear cascades down the globe of your cheek.  **You didn't want to lose him. ** To be left  **behind** , he was all you  **had**.

_(Emalyn: It's a slow dance, it's a romance)_

_It's a silent wish to have no fear_

Altaïr's hand caught your chin tilting it back, so your face was in full view and he stared again. You took in his own disheveled hair that was slightly long, sweated down to stick against his skin. The platinum blonde locks made his eyes stand out even more. He was so handsome with his tight jaw lined with light stubble and his scar over his lip. You wondered if this would be your last time taking in his full features, your eyes felt glossy with wetness. Then his thumb came into contact with your cheek swiping away the stray tear.

_(Emalyn: Maybe the last thing on my mind)_

_It's a quiet voice that no one hears_

"Have you not been sleeping well _______?" He asked strained from the pain he was in, you choke back a laugh at the question. How could he worry for you, when he was in a worse state than you. He could **die** , so why'd it matter if you lost a few nights of sleep?

"I suppose I haven't. It's your fault Alty." You mumble pouting out your bottom lip, which his thumb now rubbed affectionately, it made your cheeks dye red.

"I couldn't live without you, and with these recent assassinations I fear you won't make it back to me. Or I'll be too late...... I can't..." your voice cracks under the weight of emotions, Al frowns now then shocks you. His other hand tangles into yours. Gently he rose it to his heart the rhythmic beating causes you to sob dryly as he silently got you to bleed your worries to him.

"Please just promise me you won't leave me behind?...." you admit weakly dropping your head, forehead resting on his knees.

Altaïr's hand holding your cheek begins to run through your hair easing the stress in you somewhat, softly he spoke, "I promise ________."

_(Emalyn: It's grieving, it's bleeding)_

_It's a silent wish to have no fear_

_Have no fear_

You gasp softly, tears falling as you clutch your eyes shut. Scrunching your hand into a fist that he held over his heart, the beating reverberating strongly. You placed your other free hand over your own heart noticing them beat in synchronization. You cried softly knowing Altaïr too loved you and wanted to always return back to you. If he hadn't why would he promise you? This blooming whisper of love.

_I feel you inside of my mind, you_

_I feel you inside of my mind, you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Fifteen days I seriously suck but pls don't kill me TwT I'll try to work/update more/harder.  
> Hope you enjoyed this if not kill me then xD


	3. Altaïr!Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst thing ever happened, you've been scarred and traumatized. What can Altaïr do but comfort you, yet he can't say three words you both feel for each other cause it can likely shatter you both.  
> Alty's last song one shot its 'Words' by Daya <3

_Sorry boy, even not that loud_  
_Doesn't mean I'm out_  
_But a word could ruin it_  
_Sorry, boy, gotta slow it down_  
_Better shut your mouth_  
_Do the talking with your lips_

I was frozen in place.... I didn't want to move, or even utter a sound. I just cringed and curled within my naked frame as much as I could. The sky was darkened, I couldn't catch a glimpse of their faces. I don't even know how many of them there was. Three? Maybe four? I shivered from both the cold air and memories of what just passed. Perhaps Altaïr was right. I was a target, but I denied it. Wishing-hoping that my civilian status would keep me out of the dragons mouth. Nope. I was scorched by its flames and I knew I'd never fully recover from this.

 _I'm right on the edge_  
_And I know how to swim, but I'm not jumping in_  
_Not scared to get wet_  
_But if we dip our feet, I know we'll go too deep_

"?!" I jolted at the sound of my name. Fearful to look up into those eyes. To see the person who always had my best interest in mind. Who always saves me, when I'm about to teeter over the edge. I don't remember how long I've been crying I could have been the whole while. Considering how moist my face was, I watched his boots scuffle against the pavement gently as he drew closer. 

"What have they done to you ?" He whispered taking off his white robe and collected me into the bundle fending off the cold.

"Al?" I whispered feeling my mouth dry, throat cracking and my voice weaker than normal. He shhed me as he lifted me in his arms bridal style. "Let's get you home." 

 _Don't want a good heart to break_  
_When we're touching, those three little words feel too easy to say_  
_But, but I'm not ready_  
_We don't have to say love 'cause the words only get in the way_

Once we had gotten back to the headquater's Al had drawn me a bucket of water to wash myself with. I was too withdrawn to even bother, he sighed the noise sounding annoyed and a mixture of something else. Then I felt warm water drip down my head over my face, my voice was lost but my body instinctively bent my head backwards to keep the water out of my face.

"Hold still." He grunted and started to wash the grime off of me. His movements were careful, calculating and soft. I blinked sitting still for him, when he shuffled to clean my front he was still behind me, craddling me between his legs and chest. I stared down at my thighs that were bruised, with dried blood along them. _Why?_ Soon the cloth washed the red away, I silently wished the bruises would too much like the memories.  _Why!?_

 _In the way, oh way oh way oh_  
_In the way, oh way oh way oh_  
_In the way, in the way, oh way oh way oh_  
_We don't have to say love 'cause the words only get in the way_  
_The words only get in the way_  
_The words only get in the way_

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked finally, I tensed up instantly. Drawing a shaky breath, the images flew by behind my closed eyelids. Remembering the forceful grabs and pulls at my body. Just when the worst of memories almost appeared Altaïr hugged me as hard as possible. It brought me back to the present. I was **safe**. I may have been ~~safe~~ , **but mentally I wasn't not from myself**.

 _Like you lots, I just had a thought_  
_We could make it fun, doesn't have to have a name_  
_Everyone puts the pressure on_  
_But we're not everyone, so we don't have to do the same_

"I...." The sentence dies in both my throat and mind. It was all going blank, I could feel my body shaking as a panic attack began to take over. More tears lined my reddened cheeks. It was all so overwhelming. I couldn't think. Breathe. 

 _I'm right on the edge_  
_And I know how to swim, but I'm not jumping in_  
_Not scared to get wet_  
_But if we dip our feet, I know we'll go too deep_

At some point I must've been struggling cause Al had me facing him, he was saying something. Yet I heard no words. _Why me? Why'd it have to be me._ My brows curved towards the middle, eyes blurred with a waterfall of tears. I cried with no sounds at all. 

 _Don't want a good heart to break_  
_When we're touching, those three little words feel too easy to say_  
_But, but I'm not ready_  
_We don't have to say love 'cause the words only get in the way_

*Altaïr's POV*

She was breaking down, I didn't know how to reach her. It seemed all of her senses were overwhelming her. Robbing her of the present. If I didn't reach her somehow, to calm her, she would be lost to me forever. I had sworn to protect her always. If words wouldn't get to her heart I could try something else.

 _In the way, oh way oh way oh_  
_In the way, oh way oh way oh_  
_In the way, in the way, oh way oh way oh_  
_We don't have to say love 'cause the words only get in the way_  
_The words only get in the way_  
_The words only get in the way_

Tenderly I pull her against my strong chest, cupping the back of her head holding her to my shoulder. Her tears felt frosty falling on my collar bone, her mouth was slightly open drawing heavy breaths. At least she has stopped struggling, the shaking was still present I knew from the way her fists curled into my shirt. 

Gradually I lifted her head, her face was puffy. I drew her face closer to mine and pressed my lips to hers steadily, unmoving. Each kiss was just as sweet as the last. Her fists tightened in my garment, while she added pressure back. Good. She was leaving those haunting memories behind. Her whole focus turned to me and these kisses that were like fire. White hot, feelings all wrapped into one action. I found my arms pulling her flushed together. Her naked chest to my clothed one. I wanted to be closer, to remind myself she was of utmost importance to my existence.

 _Don't want a good heart to break_  
_When we're touching, those three little words feel too easy to say_  
_But, but I'm not ready_  
_We don't have to say love 'cause the words only get in the way_

*Reader's POV*

When Al drew back from the onslaught of kisses, my lips felt warm and worn out. My heart was beating fast I didn't want to ever experience that again. His mouth moved again I wasn't focused on hearing them, nor processing it. But the movement seemed familiar ' **I love you** ' the fear hit again.

"Don't! Don't say that! Those words..... Please not yet..." I pleaded finding my voice although a bit too loud if I admitted so. Altaïr seemed taken back, searching my eyes for the answer. He must've found it.

"Okay , not till you're _ready_." He whispers pulling my face back down to his shoulder again. I breathe deeply, curling closer into his lap muttering a thanks and placing random kisses over his exposed flesh. If Al said those words now it wouldn't help, because they had said the same thing.... of course I could feel the difference between those men's "I love you's" and Altaïr's but I was afraid.... Afraid this would all just be a dream my damaged mind conjured up to ease my breakdown. Or worse that he was playing me? For now his warmth and tenderness would suffice.

 _In the way, oh way oh way oh (In the way)_  
_In the way, oh way oh way oh (Only get in the way)_  
_In the way, in the way, oh way oh way oh (Only get in the way)_  
_We don't have to say love 'cause the words only get in the way_  
_The words only get in the way (Get in the way)_  
_The words only get in the way_


	4. Aguilar!Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aguilar's first song oneshot! Its 'Sing Me To Sleep' by the amazing and talented Alan Walker. Reader_chan becomes his new purpose for going on, he'd do anything for her. After doing all he could for the creed maybe he could allow himself some happiness.

_Wait a second, let me catch my breath_  
_Remind me how it feels to hear your voice_  
_Your lips are movin', I can't hear a thing_  
_Livin' life as if we had a choice_

"Aguilar!" She shouts running up to the assassin, he glances over at her giving a sideways smile seeing how bright she was looking. She wraps her arms around one of his, both of them talking; pointing at the stars lining the dark night sky. Aguilar looks down at her with the gentlest expressions he'd ever show in all his life. He remembers fondly when he'd met her, she was the tiniest thing he had ever laid eyes on. By fair the most fragile, yet excitable person she was. Way too curious for his liking.

 _Anywhere, anytime_  
_I would do anything for you_  
_Anything for you_  
_Yesterday got away_  
_Melodies stuck inside your head_  
_A song in every breath_

**_He sighed leaning his back against the brick wall trying to gather his breath. In a long while Aguilar could finally breathe, like really breath in what felt like centuries. The Creed had sent word for him to return after entrusting the Apple in Christopher Columbus's hands. He was due back, but no rush was needed after his successful mission. So he spent his days leisurely by in Spain for as long as he could, while helping the few assassinations around. Honing his skills masterfully._ **

_**That's when he saw her. Still so small in comparison to him, and gazing at him with nothing short of wonder. Curiosity. What would he do now that a civilian had seen him? His face. She wasn't a threat he told himself, but the Creed wouldn't understand that. Who knew where her loyalties lie? Perhaps with the Templars? Then a wide smile broke across her face, as she motioned him into hiding when the tell tale sound of stomping feet drew nearer. She was helping him.** _

_Sing me to sleep now_  
_Sing me to sleep_  
_Won't you sing me to sleep now?_  
_Sing me to sleep_

"Hello? Earth to Aguilar? What are you staring at me for?" she giggles cutely pushing the pad of her thumb against his cheek, where his tattoo laid embed into his flesh. He knew how much she obsessed over it, spouting things like ' _It suits you!'_ and _'I love it!_ ' Aguilar would never understand it. It was so strange, although natural. As if meant to happen, after all the tiring, loss he endured. He now had her, her loyalty was to him alone. Not the Creed, nor the Templars. But _HIM_. He continued to stare at her watching her face slowly rise in color. She never could take his intense gaze, which was more fun for him considering all things. 

"Nothing little one." he mutters ruffling her hair playfully she began to flay her arms swatting his hands away in a fit. When he stopped he chuckled lowly, if not for her; he wonders if he would have ever been able to enjoy himself. To laugh again. Find certain things amusing, like her antics. After dedicating his life to the Creed he assumed love with an outsider was prohibited. He assumed _correctly_. 

Still what was one little, tiny and sweet secret that was his alone.

He didn't plan on letting anyone find out about her. Not after last time.

 _Remember me now, time cannot erase_  
_I can hear your whispers in my mind_  
_I've become what you cannot embrace_  
_Our memory will be my lullaby_

_**"Aguilar? Are you okay?!" she shouts in fright seeing the blood trickle down his arm, she laid her hand against his shoulder the red liquid coating her whole palm. Her face paling by the second. Oh how would he explain himself now? After she helped hide him, he couldn't bear to leave her seeing as she was living in a shack in a dark alley way. All alone. He remembers vaguely her mentioning being abandoned. He thought while watching her worried face, mouthing moving as he drowns it out.** _

_**'Who could ever abandon someone so selfless?'** _

_**He stumbles forward, falling to his knees and lays his head to her shoulder breathing slowly. He had to give his secret he kept hidden from her for a whole month. Just for her alone, he extended his time in Spain. Kept her in the dark why he came back brandishing wounds every time. Still she never pried or questioned him. Just patched his wounds up in silence.** _

_**Except.** _

_**This time he didn't want to. He could tell she didn't either. The way she was speaking so fast, her voice raising higher in pitch. The subtle shaking of her hands that clung to him, threading through his hair. Aguilar breathed in the smell of soap from her body. When the world around him shifts from rest to sudden danger at the snap of fingers. The air grew tense, he was sluggish due to his wound and the blood loss. She jolted back, gasping softly when another hooded man jumped between them. Landing a blow to his stomach, he felt slightly winded grimacing in pain.** _

_**Still no amount of pain he felt could compare to seeing the assassin's blade sink into her flesh. Her blood spurting free from underneath that once unmarred flesh. His heart was in his chest.** _

_**"No!" he shouted pouncing the assassin away from her, his hidden blade raised and ended the assailants life without a second thought. "Aguilar?" she gasped, voice tense as she topples over from the wound in her gut. Her voice sputters as she tries to grasp the situation, he's quick to get to her side adding pressure down on her wound his own cuts forgotten. Tears bled from the corners of her eyes, that focused wildly on him, her breath hard and labored.** _

_**"Breathe.... Just hold on we're gonna get you help Y/N." she smiled weakly shutting her eyes, giving a shaky breath as he lifts her as gently as possible to not harm her. Though the quiet wince isn't lost on his ears. How could she entrust her life to him willingly after he had endangered it? Next thing he knew he was in a house, waiting impatiently for the news. He couldn't handle hearing she didn't make it. With that thought in mind he nearly fled the house to save face. But before he could manage such the kind woman exited wiping the blood on her hands into a rag. The news he got relaxed him enough to lose all adrenaline in his bones. Aguilar felt exhausted. How could such a girl have him wrapped around her fingers in just a months time. Without even being aware of it?! After the woman tended to his own wounds, he paid her handsomely to forget what she'd even done for them. With a silent 'Thank you' he disappeared into the dark autumn night breeze. She was cradled to his chest fast asleep, breathing normal. From then on he knew, and promised to himself he'd never abandon her. He could almost thank the assassin who had betrayed the Creed and was hunting him down. If not for him, he wouldn't have realized how precious this girl was to him. His once stone heart. Crumbles.** _

_**Though he could've done without seeing her bleed. Or be harmed.** _

_Sing me to sleep now_  
_Sing me to sleep_  
_Won't you sing me to sleep now?_  
_Sing me to sleep_

"You're staring again." she grumbled cheeks puffed out, redder than he thought possible. She huffed crossing her arms, and turned away from him in a fit. He smirked leaning forward so his face were leveled to hers. Just how long would she be able to ignore his insistent staring? Not long it seems as she shouted shoving her hands over his face, covering his view of her. He laughed wrapping his arms around her waist, his fingers ghosting over where he knew the familiar scar was located on her tummy. She fought with him, her back ending up facing his chest as he kept a tight hold on her when she made them both lose their footing. Aguilar's quick thinking he jutted his foot out against a piece of brick halting their descend completely. 

It seemed the shock, frightened her enough she went limp in his arms. So he held her closer rubbing his thumb into the scar beneath her cotton top. She leaned to the side, to gaze at his profile. His blue eyes trained on the once dark sky now lighting up. The world around them was now waking up from it's slumber to start today's day in earnest. Aguilar puzzled on how the assailant from before had gotten word of his little adorable companion. It was a small letter that a Templar he had disposed of, enclosed the details to the man. Both were dead now. Her life was no longer in danger. Still he wondered if he kept such a iron grip on her, would it be his downfall? Would he cause her to get caught in the crossfire again or would she willingly spring herself into it for him. It was both bad and good to keep her close to him. She made him toss away his mind setting of preserving his free will. 

She shuffled gently in his hold rousing him from his inner thoughts. He glanced down to see her eyes droopy. She never could watch the sunrise completely with him, she always fell asleep before the sun peaked up from behind the mountains. So he pulled her closer, tilted her head back and placed a sweet kiss on her soft lips. She flashes a happy smile like she always did.

"I love you..." he mutters embarrassed at how honest and true those words were. How much he meant them for this fragile being. How natural they roll off his tongue.

"Love you too." she grins like a child nuzzling her face against his shoulder and falls asleep instantaneously.

Leaving her assassin lover to watch the morning sunrise alone like every other time. However this would be the last he couldn't hide in Spain forever. Still as long as she was by he side he could tolerate any and all obstacles. Certainly he pondered maybe the Creed would be lenient of her existence and help protect her. After all he did keep the Apple out of the enemies hand. 

He had to she was his new drive in life. His precious purpose. He'd use all his power to-

Do anything and everything for her.

She was his Creed to live by.

 _A-anytime_  
_I would do_  
_Time away_  
_Yesterday-day_  
_A-anytime_  
_I would do_  
_Time away_  
_Yesterday-day_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoohoo took me long enough to sit down and actually write this for Aguilar! Again I hope ya likes and that my song oneshots down get too boring ;-;' I just can't help it some songs make me think of these handsome assassin's when I listen to em.  
> Warning. I have many song oneshots stored.  
> Bright side ya get two updates! Thx to those who bookmarked and for the 52 kudos! >w<
> 
> Side note I will be starting to work again at this horrible place called the Post Office and it'll be a graveyard shift but hey it pays well so plus side! Hopefully I'll find time to sit down and write out these oneshots I adore doe, they all come from my over imaginative wacko brain. 
> 
> Sadly I won't be able to take requests doe cause ye that'll stress me out too much. I'm too smol to update regularly and to actually formulate a plot that's interesting let alone long. Plus my inspiration tends to deter off onto random things which is why I don't do stories. I only do oneshots rly. Trust me I have too many forgotten stories on my Fanfiction, Quotev and Wattpad. Oops
> 
> After the song oneshots doe I plan to do random other ideas I have jotted down in my trusty notebook. I may throw in some scenarios ;)  
> And some rly late af holiday ones? If I miss St Patricks Day. But I will be writing a V-Day's one cause I had a hilarious idea(well I think it's hilarious idk if ya'll will) in mind. So that's that.  
> Also my birthday's this month. Time flies.  
> I think that's all to cover. Till I update next time :D leave comments so I know how I'm doing just be gentle I'm fragile.  
> *looks around* no rly I am tis why I so scared to post stories. ^.^;


End file.
